Kenzo Kabuto (Shin)
Kenzo Kabuto is a major character in Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen. Originally thought to be dead after an incident 10 years before the events of the anime, he was revealed to have survived and working with Dr. Hell under the influence of a Kedora. He is the son of Juzo Kabuto (who helped him create the Energer Z) and also the father to Koji and Shiro Kabuto. Background At some point in time, Kenzo had met Tsubasa Nishikiori who he later married in an elopement. Kenzo was involved in an archaeology expedition with his father, wife, Tsubasa's boss Dr. Hell, and a young man named Tetsuya Tsurugi. The expedition was to an island that had a strong reading of Photonic Energy. To harness this power, Juzo and Kenzo made a giant robot called the Energer Z which was piloted by Tetsuya. Later Kenzo seemed to join Dr. Hell in his quest for world domination, but he was actually being controlled by a Kedora after Dr. Hell implanted it into him when reconstructing Kenzo's arm after it was damaged from an acid. When the controlled Kenzo took his father Juzo hostage, Tetsuya knocked Kenzo away and grabbed him as he commanded Tsubasa to kill them. Tsubasa reluctantly opened fire on them both supposedly killing them. However, Kenzo survived the attack and would work under Dr. Hell building machines to help the mad scientist take out his enemies such as the Gamia Q and the Photon Absorber for the King of Hell. Appearance Kenzo shares some of the same facial features as his son Koji, but has shorter hair and a moustache. He is always seen with a white lab coat. Personality Kenzo was always a good-natured man who loved his family and used his scientific prowess to help them. After becoming brainwashed by the Kedora Dr. Hell had implanted into him, Kenzo became cold and was Hell's puppet who followed his every order. He still had some free will, as he helped Inspector Ankokuji escape from Germany and eventually managed to cut-off the Kedora infected part of his body where he regained his original personality. Abilities Kenzo is a highly accomplished scientist in robotics able to construct the powerful Energer Z robot with help from his father. His other creations include the Gamia Q androids and the enhancements to some of the Mechanical Beasts like King of Hell's Photon Absorber. History Kenzo was not seen for most of Shin Mazinger, usually being mentioned and seen in flashbacks for most episodes. He made his debut through a holographic message at the end of episode 14. Kenzo revealed that he created the Gamia Q androids. When the Energer Z was used against the Kurogane House, it appeared that Kenzo was piloting it, but it was really Count Brocken in disguise. By the time Inspector Ankokuji came with a repaired Gamia Q3, he explains that Kenzo helped him and the Gamia get back to Japan. Kenzo finally appeared in person on episode 25 after managing to cut off the infected part of his body and a robot copy of himself brought Tsubasa to him. Kenzo revealed the reason why he was working for Hell was because of the Kedora. He later told Tsubasa about the Photon Absorber he installed into the King of Hell and how Dr. Hell's death would cause the rise of the Mycenae Empire before dying from his wounds. Gallery KenzoShin.png Category:Anime Characters Category:Shin Mazinger Characters